quanticofandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan Booth
|home: = |affiliation = * Central Intelligence Agency * Federal Bureau of Investigation * CIA Black Ops Division (briefly) * Citizens Liberation Front (formerly)|gender: = Male|hair_color: = Blond|eye_color: = Blue|relatives: = *Dick Booth (father) *Unnamed mother *Unnamed 3 sisters|allies = *Alex Parrish *Shelby Wyatt *Nimah Amin *Raina Amin *Caleb Haas *Iris Chang *Dayana Mampasi *Harry Doyle *Owen Hall *Mia *President Todd *Clay Haas *Millie Metzger *Jocelyn Turner *Mike McQuigg *Jagdeep Patel *Celine Fox † *Sasha Barinov † *Duncan Howell † *Natalie Vasquez † *Simon Asher † *León Velez † *Leigh Davis † *Angie Reynolds †|enemies: = *The Widow *Will Olsen *The Collaborators *Alex Parrish (briefly) *Griffin Wells *Lydia Hall † *Henry Roarke † *Alice Winter † *Jason Bowling † *Drew Perales † (rival) *Liam O'Connor † *Carly Klapp †|romances: = *Shelby Wyatt (wife) *Alex Parrish (ex-fianće) *Hannah Wyland (ex-wife) *Sasha Barinov (former romantic interest; ex-fling) † *Natalie Vasquez (ex-girlfriend) †|portrayed_by: = Jake McLaughlin|occupation = * Member of the FBI Black Ops Team * FBI agent * Former member of the Presidential Covert Joint Task Force * Former CIA case officer * Former U.S.S.S. Special Agent * Former CIA recruit at Camp Peary * Former FBI instructor at Quantico * Former NAT at Quantico (undercover) * Former Lance corporal in the U.S. Marine Corps|first_appearance: = Run|latest_appearance: = Who Are You?|next_appearance: = }} Ryan Booth is a former agent of the CIA and currently, an FBI agent. During his time at Quantico, he had believed he was working undercover as an FBI recruit, but Liam O'Connor revealed to him that he had been dropped as a special agent, and was, in fact, retraining. In the future timeline, his boss, Liam was revealed to be the mastermind behind the bombings. Sometime after the crisis at Quantico was averted, Ryan was selected to be a part of an undercover mission by the Bureau. The operation was to uncover the identities of the rogue agents within the CIA that are conspiring against the American government. In the future, he is branded as a criminal and leaves the United States in order to evade the authorities. He is portrayed by Jake McLaughlin. Character Biography Ryan Booth is a former marine and he’s not just at Quantico to train. Though he may appear polite and respectful, Ryan is a soldier who has seen battle, and has watched his fellow soldiers be blown to bits, and that memory haunts him. He has scars that remain unseen by his friends, co-workers and the women in his life. At Quantico, his calm demeanor is at odds with the power he has within him. He can kill, he has killed and he will very likely have to kill again to help exonerate Alex Parrish. His relationship with the Bureau at Quantico and after the Grand Central bombing is just as complicated. Description Ryan Booth is a former Marine and FBI Special Agent. During his time at Quantico, Ryan was tasked to work undercover as a recruit, by Liam's orders, so as to surveil Alex. However, Ryan later fell in love with her instead. Shortly after, Liam fully revealed to him that he was, in fact, in retraining. During this time, he maintained a brief romantic relationship with Alex. After he leaves the Academy for a short while, he comes back and takes over Miranda's role as staff counselor. Months after Alex's cohort graduates from Quantico, a bombing event occurs at Grand Central Terminal station. Ryan is called to investigate the case. When higher level officials including Liam O'Connor and Clayton Haas are tasked to head the investigation into the terrorist attack, Ryan is seen working alongside his bosses. In addition, he maintained a brief relationship with Natalie Vasquez, whilst working at the New York field office, sometime after he left the Academy. Ryan tries to helps Alex clear her name but days later, another bombing occurred at the FBI Command Center in New York. Three months after the attack, Ryan helped Alex in testifying Elias's role in the attack during the congressional hearing. Yet, Alex persisted on believing that Elias Harper was merely a pawn, and not the mastermind terrorist behind the attacks. After Ryan grew frustrated by Alex's unfounded conspiracy theories, he became more suspicious of her and tried to stop her from making an irrevocable mistake. When his ex-wife, Hannah Wyland, is suspended from active duty after an incident with former Senator Claire Haas, Ryan takes over Hannah's position at the New York field office under Liam's orders. Later, he finally realized that Alex was truly innocent and helped the team find and stop the mastermind terrorist, from instigating another bombing event at Quantico. After his former instructor and boss, Liam O'Connor was revealed to be the terrorist, he and Alex shot him, in order to stop the bombing threats at the Academy. Two months after the publicity of Simon's death and Liam's treachery, Ryan has reconciled with Alex, but their travel plans are thwarted when she receives an offer to join the CIA. Months after Alex accepted the offer, Ryan is seen to have a private dinner with Shelby and Alex. Later, he is given an opportunity to infiltrate Camp Peary, in order to uncover a rogue faction of the Central Intelligence Agency. After he realizes that Alex was also, given the same opportunity, they both commit to their mission, in order to expose the members of the AIC within the training facility. After Alex was kicked out of The Farm, by Lydia Hall, Ryan continues his training. Later, he became a CIA case officer after the completion of his training at Camp Peary. Months later, a hostage crisis at the G-20 summit occurred in New York. Initially, Ryan was observed to be one of the hostages. However, it was later revealed that he was working undercover for the Citizens Liberation Front, in order to stop the AIC. One month after the crisis ended, Ryan was provided an opportunity to join the task force, put forth by CIA Director, Matthew Keyes and former Madam President, Claire Haas. Whilst, he managed to help the group by providing necessary Intel during their missions, the task force was later disbanded after Claire's resignation. After Henry Roarke's inauguration, a date for the Constitutional Convention is set in stone. Prior to the start of the convention, Ryan did not know of Alex's strategy against the U.S. President. When Alex got shot, Ryan was shocked and quickly came over to her side. After Alex received an medical emergency transfer, Ryan requested to join the back of an EMS vehicle. Shortly after, Alex woke up and revealed to Ryan, that she needed him to be in the dark, for her plan to work. Moments later, Ryan is elated, that Alex is alive and well. Sometime before meeting Alex on a plane, Ryan resigns from the CIA. After Alex was issued a Red Notice for her arrest by INTERPOL, Ryan makes a choice. He leaves the country alongside, Alex on a plane to Thailand in order to evade the authorities. Later, he is also issued a Red Notice for his arrest, due to criminal charges for his role in harboring a wanted U.S fugitive. Three years after the scandal, Ryan and Shelby got married. However, the Widow, an international arms dealer, kidnapped Shelby as she wanted Ryan and Alex to help them procure a special weapon's code known as the Conscience Code. To do so, Ryan met up with Alex in Geneva, Switzerland, where she revealed that she destroyed the conscience code. Alex, although at first unwilling to relinquish the code to Ryan, reluctantly agreed to return to the U.S., where she joined a covert task force lead by Owen Hall and Jocelyn Turner. After freeing Shelby from the clutches of the Widow, Ryan, Owen, Shelby, Harry, and Jocelyn officially welcomed Alex to the new black ops team. Trivia * He is an FBI agent. * He is a former CIA case officer. * He is a former fiancé of Alex Parrish. * He is a former husband of Hannah Wyland. * He is a former boyfriend of Natalie Vasquez. * He is a former romantic interest of Sasha Barinov. * In The Conscience Code, it was revealed that he is married to Shelby Wyatt. * In Go, it was revealed that Ryan took the blame for the 2014 Chicago shootout incident, later losing his position within the Bureau. * Sometime before the future events of Kudove, it was revealed that Alex broke off an engagement with him. * Prior to his training at Quantico, he was in the military as a marine soldier. * At the academy, he was assigned to be an undercover agent by former Special Agent Liam O'Connor. He was tasked to gain specific intel on a recruit. The recruit was later revealed to be Alex Parrish. * He is a former CIA recruit. ** After completing his training at Camp Peary, he becomes a CIA case officer. * In ODENVY, he is revealed to be a member of the terrorist group, the Citizens Liberation Front. * In LCFLUTTER and JMPALM, it was revealed that he was a former AIC member due to being recruited along with Dayana Mampasi and León Velez by Lydia Hall to be a part of an approved CIA black ops program. However, he left the group after secretly joining the Citizens Liberation Front (CLF). ** In FALLENORACLE, Ryan confronted Lydia, wanting to know why she was the AIC recruiter. Lydia revealed that she was not running the AIC; she was the head of an approved CIA black ops program. She highlighted that the CIA operative he was sent to kill in ODENVY was still alive. The hit was a misdirection in order to ascertain Ryan's allegiance towards the black ops program. In addition, Lydia mentioned that the tap that Ryan placed at the NSA building thwarted a suicide bombing at a Syrian refugee camp. *** Later, the black ops program started to believe in a dangerous ideology; that certain sacrifices were necessary in order to eliminate government oversight of the black ops program. As a result, the rogue faction called the AIC, was formed. Soon after it's formation, Ryan left the group. He then joined the Citizens Liberation Front (CLF) to stop the AIC and protect Alex. * After the events in EPICSHELTER, Ryan becomes part of the covert joint task force put forth by President Claire Haas and CIA director Matthew Keyes. The task force was assembled to take out terror threats to the country made possible by Lydia Hall who uploaded one of the intelligence drives to the internet during the conclusion of the 2018 Hostage Crisis in New York. The task force also includes; Alex Parrish, Nimah Amin, Shelby Wyatt and Dayana Mampasi. * In MOCKINGBIRD, it was revealed that Ryan was part of the United States Secret Service tasked to protect President Todd during the 2018 G-20 summit in New York City. This information was conveyed in a conversation by a journalist named Sasha Barinov. ** In the same episode, Ryan's file report which contained classified personal information was vetted by Owen Hall and Clay Haas in a private meeting. The latter wanted to ask if Ryan had the capacity to fulfil his role within the designated task force. *In RESISTANCE, it was revealed that Ryan helped Alex escape from the country as she committed treason by releasing U.S classified intelligence to the public at the Constitutional Convention in Philadelphia. As a result of his actions, he is charged with the crime of harboring a fugitive of the United States. Shortly before being arrested, he leaves the country on a plane with Alex to Thailand. Appearances Gallery File:1x04-quantico-38969353-500-333.jpg qtc120.png qtc122_2348.jpg qtc106_0146.jpg quantico-ryan-booth.jpg 2.jpg quantico-abc.jpg cq3ntv6wgaabbmw.jpg quantico1x15-ryan.jpg quantico-s1ep11-8-jpg.jpg Ryan and Shelby 2.png Category:Main Characters Category:FBI Recruits Category:Current Main Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:CIA Recruits Category:CIA Agents Category:FBI Agents Category:CLF Associates Category:Former Terrorists Category:Season Three Characters Category:Black Ops Division Trainees Category:Perpetrators Behind the Hostage Crisis Category:Former FBI Agents Category:Former CIA Agents Category:Former CIA Recruits Category:Former U.S Military Personnel Category:Former FBI Instructors